We Were Best Friends
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Bella and Alice were best friends...keyword: WERE. Until it all fell apart. All Human. -One Shot-


**A/N: Bella and Alice were best friends, and then it just went all wrong. All-Human.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this…**

Bella and Alice had been best friends since they were 12 years old and in the sixth grade, Bella had just moved to Forks from Arizona after Charlie discovered that Renee and Phil had been abusing her. Bella had moved to Forks just after spring break, which made adjusting to school even more difficult. Moving to a new school at almost the end of March really makes you feel like an outcast, but there was Alice, arms wide open and embracing and a huge smile on her face.

Bella was really shy and reserved on the first day of school, but when she met Alice something in her seemed to spark again and she was truly herself once again. Whenever Bella had any of her mental meltdowns Alice would always be there to cheer her up.

However, Alice wasn't always there for Bella. In grade seven the two of them had grown apart, each on their own separate ways in life. However, Bella did really miss Alice as her friend and was always jealous of every new friend Alice managed to make, where she only managed to make friends with one of the biggest losers in school. She went from a somebody to a nobody, all with a change of a grade and a snap of a finger.

In grade eight they had only talked a few times, but being placed in different classes made things quite difficult seeing as in their Junior High you only had classes with the people who were in your home room class.

In grade nine Bella and Alice finally had just one class together again, when the elective classes are taken through the year they normally mixed all the homerooms together with other ones, and you stayed with that combination of people for the electives through the year. Bella and Alice hit it off again in their Technology class and had an instant connection all over again.

However in grade nine Bella's mental stability took a turn for the worst and she'd always miss school, and she just had to keep pushing herself to get up and face another day. During that year she had cut her wrists and ankles to pieces and had made a total of five suicide attempts. Alice had cried herself all the way to school one morning after one of Bella's failed attempts.

They continued to grow closer though, and Alice pushed Bella through life and always tried her best to make Bella happy. However, she just never seemed to totally understand everything and some of her other friends always seemed to interfere in her friendship with Bella. Alice was some friends with some total bitches whom Bella hated with a fire burning passion of one thousand sons.

Whenever Bella had a rough patch with Charlie, Alice would always 'save' Bella and invite her over for a few nights just to get away from the stress and the chaos. One time Alice had to convince Bella to not run away from home. Things with Charlie just continued to go downhill, but he'd always be better than Renee and Phil. Always.

However, once Bella and Alice hit grade ten… that's when the real issues started. Alice had a boyfriend who didn't really approve of Alice always taking what he called "Bella's shit" (just because she had some mental issues didn't mean she should be pushed off to the side…) and even Alice was starting to call Bella's excuses for things "Bull shit".

Bella was just getting tired of people being horrible jerks to her, and she started fighting with Alice. They'd make up again, and then everything would just go all downhill again. However, Alice had finally just really rocked Bella's world…all with one horrible text message.

"I don't want you to talk to me, or hang around me anymore. This friendship is over."

Bella spent the next three hours after that crying, and then finally managed to pull herself together. Her bad mental state is what got her in to the current position, and now she had to try and improve it to get herself out of it.

**A/N: I miss you, best friend…**


End file.
